


Big Brother Instinct

by 0JokingAround



Series: UnderTropes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Big Brother Edge, Big Brother Razz, Big Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Little Brothers, Lunch, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), TV Tropes, Tsundere Edge, Tsundere Razz, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), big brother instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: “You’re like big brothers to me a-and I don’t want any harm to come to the both of you, especially how troublesome you two can be at times."





	Big Brother Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a trope challenge. The Big Brother Instinct trope, which has a lot more layers to it than I thought it did.
> 
> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Underfell Papyus- Edge- ALL CAPS  
> Swapfell Papyrus- Razz- Bold

**"...He gets on my nerves."**

Edge raised an eyebrow at his friend, Razz, who was sitting right across the table from him. Razz looked bored and somewhat annoyed as one hand was curled up into a fist resting on his chin while the other hand played with a fork.

"WHO?"

**"Papyrus."**

Edge snorted and crossed his arms."AGREED. DID YOU JUST COME TO THIS REALIZATION NOW?"

Razz scoffed and rolled his eyes. **"No. Started getting on my nerves since day one."**

Edge nodded."SAME HERE. SO, WHY THE SUDDEN MENTION OF THIS?”

Razz sighed and stopped playing with the fork. He reached up to rub his temple and closed his eyes. **"I don’t know. I guess...I just needed to get that out there, you know."**

"WHY STATE THE OBVIOUS WITH ME OF ALL MONSTERS?”

Razz simply shrugged, not really knowing why he decided to bring this up in the first place. He opened his eyes and picked up his fork again, balancing the middle of it with one finger. He figured that was the end of that conversation as he didn’t feel the need to elaborate his thoughts about Papyrus if Edge thought the same way about him. The room feel silent for a couple of seconds, until Razz heard Edge clear his throat.

"WELL, LET ME PUT SOMETHING OUT THERE...ISN’T HIS CONSTANT WORRYING ANNOYING? ALWAYS WORRYING OVER SOMETHING EITHER ENTIRELY STUPID, OR BEYOND POINTLESS.”

Razz smirked at that, nodding in agreement and huffed out a short laugh. **"Tell me about it. Just the other day I tripped over my brother’s smelly socks in the living room and guess who came running in to check if I had any broken bones? He even called my brother and asked if he could pick us up and drive us to the hospital."**

Edge gave a little smirk of his own and chuckled."THAT’S NOTHING. TWO DAYS AGO I WAS READING A BOOK AND GOT A SMALL PAPER CUT FROM TURNING A PAGE. PAPYRUS RAN TO THE CLOSET TO GET A FIRST AID KIT AND CALLED DR.ALPHYS IF SURGERY WAS NECESSARY.”

**"Ha! Seriously? What does he take us for, a couple of baby bones?"**

"HONESTLY. IT’S INSULTING THAT HE EVEN TREATS US AS SUCH. WE’RE NOT FRAGILE, FOR ASGORE’S SAKE."

Razz nodded and hummed in agreement. **"We can take care of ourselves. I can’t say the same for our lazy brother’s and our friends, but they don’t seem to mind his worrying for some reason."** He sighed. **"I don’t know why he constantly worries over the smallest of things, but it gets on my nerves every single time!"**

"COULDN’T AGREE WITH YOU MORE ON THAT ONE.”

The two looked at each other for a brief moment, before bursting into a small fit of laugher.

"Oh, you two sound like you’re having a great time! What’s so funny so that I may laugh with the both of you?"

Razz and Edge looked at each other, nodding with a smile and feeling good about themselves and their talk. They silently thanked one another for understanding, before looking at Papyrus with disinterested looks. Papyrus walked towards them with a grin as he carried a tray of food.

"FELL-VERSE JOKES. YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND.”

"Aw, fine. Just as long as no puns were told."

Razz scoffed. **"As if we’d stoop so low."**

"Here’s your lunch!"

As Papyrus set the tray down on the table, Razz and Edge noticed two things. One, there were only two plates of food on the tray, and two...each plate contained their favorite food.

Home made by the looks of it.

**"You...cooked my favorite."**

"MINE TOO..."

"Nyeh! How could I not after receiving such good news from each of your brothers about the promotion you two received at your jobs! I’m so proud of you two, you’re really adapting well above the surface and making great progress towards your careers. You two deserve this meal, and I hope I cooked it just right."Papyrus smiles brightly and tilted his head."I made it with love."

**"..."**

"...."

Ding!

"Oh, my spaghetti is done! I’ll be right back and grab us some drinks too."Papyrus said as he grabbed the tray and walked away to get his lunch. Razz and Edge just stared at their plates containing the home made food in surprise. Both feeling a tinge of heat rising up on their faces.

**"...He probably bought our favorite drinks."**

"I...WOULDN’T DOUBT THAT.”

"I’m back!"Papyrus announced happily as he came back with his lunch and, just as the two expected, each of their favorite drinks and three glass cups. Once he sat down and gave each of his friends their cups and drinks, all three skeletons began eating their lunch in a comfortable silence.

Papyrus was the first to break the silence after a few minutes."How is it?"He asked no one in particular.

**"It’s all right."**

"IT’S FINE."

"Great! I’m glad you two enjoy my cooking. Oh, how’s your finger by the way, Edgy? May I take a look?"

Razz didn’t notice it before, but now that Papyrus mentioned it, there was a bandaid on the index finger of Edge’s right hand.

Razz snorted at the nickname. **"Edgy?"**  
Edge, who’s cheekbones lit up in a light red hue, looked up from his food and scowled at him, before turning his attention to Papyrus. He opened his mouth and looked ready to yell at him, until his words died in his nonexistent throat when Papyrus gently took a hold of his hand and peeled away the bandage.

"Hmmm...it’s not fully healed just yet, but I’m sure it’ll be as good as new in just a few days."Papyrus said hopefully."Do you want me to get you a new bandaid?"

Edge shook his head and finally found his voice."NO! I DIDN’T NEED ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE."He said firmly, pulling his hand away from Papyrus’ own hands, and looked away while crossing his arms.

**"Then why’d you let him put it on you?"**

Edge sharply turned his head to Razz, who had a smug smirk on his face, and growled.

The small skeleton chuckled when he noticed the color in Edge’s cheekbones darken. **"And wouldn’t this be the third day you still wore that bandaid on your finger? You could’ve taken it off, but you didn’t...I wonder why?"** Edge’s grinded his teeth as his face heated up more and more as Razz went on. **"I bet he kissed it too, to make it feel better."** Razz said mockingly.

"I did!"

*Bump!

**"Yow!"**

Razz quickly pulled up his left knee and held it close to his chest, rubbing it while giving Edge a glare. Edge simply smirked back at him in satisfaction as a response.

"Razzy, are you okay?"

Edge snorted."RAZZY..."He mocked and picked up his glass cup to his mouth. He savored the taste of his favorite drink on his magical tongue and the look of pain on Razz’s face.

 **"Of course I am! What do you take me for, a weakling?!"** Razz yelled and growled at Papyrus.

Papyrus looked surprised for a moment before it melted into a warm, fond smile."I don’t think think you’re a weakling at all, Razz."He said softly and gently removed Razz’s hands away from his knee, and gave it a little kiss."I think you’re magnificent!"

Razz stared at him in shock, feeling his whole face rise in temperature. Edge quickly swallowed his drink and slammed the cup on the table, before laughing loudly and pointing at Razz’s face.

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY HUMILIATED. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

Papyrus took a hold of Edge’s pointed finger with one hand, and gave it a small kiss where the paper cut is."Edgy, don’t make fun of him, and don’t kick him again either."He said with a knowing smile and waggled his finger from side to side with his other hand."That’s not very nice you know, and I expect nothing but kindness from someone as great as you!"He said with a gentle smile that completely silenced Edge from responding, or say anything really.

Edge felt like his face would burn to a crisp at any moment.

Papyrus let go of Edge’s finger and folded his hands together in his lap."Now, I believe an apology is in order."

Edge and Razz caught the look Papyrus was giving them and hesitantly looked at each other, glaring at one another.

"I’M...SORRY I KICKED YOUR KNEE.”

**"...I’m sorry I mocked you."**

"Do you two forgive each other?"After a few seconds without hearing a response from either of the two, Papyrus cleared his throat.”Do you two-

**"Sure, whatever."**

"I GUESS"

"Great! Now that, that’s settled, can I get an explanation as to how this little fight started?"

Neither Edge or Razz said a word for a moment, but as they glanced at Papyrus and looked back at each other, they nodded in silent agreement. They both turned their full attention on Papyrus.

**"We’re sick and tired of you worrying over us! It gets on our nerves!"**

"THAT’S RIGHT! IT’S ANNOYING, AND QUITE FRANKLY, DISRESPECTFUL HOW FRAGILE YOU THINK WE ARE.”

**"We’re not children!"**

"SO STOP TREATING US LIKE ONE!”

*Sniffle

Edge and Razz stared at Papyrus, who’s shoulders shook as he looked down at his folded hands, in shock with their jaws slightly ajar.

"I-I’m so...so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you guys feel that way. It’s just...It’s just that you guys are like Sans to me, despite all the differences. I care for you the same way I care for my brother. I know you guys don’t have 1hp like him and...and I know you’re both anything but weak and can take care of yourselves but...I don’t know."

Papyrus takes a breath and sighs, a sad smile forming on his face."I just can’t help but to worry over you guys because...well, I guess it’s because I love you two. You’re like big brothers to me a-and I don’t want any harm to come to the both of you, especially how troublesome you two can be at times."

"..."

"...."

Papyrus wipes away his tears with a single hand and sniffles, before folding his hands again on his lap."But if I’m really being that annoying then...th-then I’ll try to stop worrying over you two so much. I’m really sorr-"

*Bam!

**"Go to your room!"**

"Nyeh?"Papyrus jumped slightly at the sudden, loud noise and quickly looked up and blinked at Razz. Razz’s fist shook on the table as he glared at him with a flushed face, and pointed upwards.

**"Don’t you nyeh me! Go to your room and think about what you’ve said and done!"**

"Wh-Why?"

*Bang!

“FOR MAKING US FEEL BAD!"Edge yelled. Papyrus turned his head to look at him, and Edge looked just as flustered as well. Edge glared at him and banged the table with his fist again."AND TAKE YOUR LUNCH WITH YOU!"

Papyrus looked at the two in surprise at their sudden behavior, before giving them a small, warm smile."But I want to eat with my family!"He giggled when Edge and Razz choked up for a moment before shaking their heads and hitting the table with their fists again.

" **Sh-Shut up** /SH-SHUT UP!"The two yelled in unison and Papyrus’ smile grew bigger.

"And stop banging your fists on the table, you two are going to bruise your hands at this rate."

"THAT’S IT!"Edge growled and picked up Papyrus’ plate. He placed it on the tray while Razz picked up Papyrus’ drink and placed it there as well. Edge, followed by Razz, picked up the tray and started making his way out of the kitchen towards the stairs."YOU’RE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

Papyrus giggles to himself and got up from his seat, shaking his head fondly and following the two up the stairs. He knew he was really pushing their buttons, if their flushed faces and reaction were anything to go by, but he couldn’t help it. He loved them, and he wasn’t going to stop caring for them, no matter how badly they react to such affection from someone that’s not their own brother. Although, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t find their reactions towards his affections funny and adorable from time to time.

‘They’ll get used to being love and cared for someday...I just know it!’Papyrus thought hopefully.

As he finally reached at the top of the stairs, Edge and Razz were waiting for him by his door. He walked up to them and grabbed the tray from Edge’s hands and, while Razz held the door for him, took two steps into his room. He stopped and turned around, smiling fondly at the two skeletons. Honestly, the two felt more like little brothers to him more than anything, but he knew that they’d like the "big brother" title better. With how big of an ego those two had, he could only imagine the argument that would follow if he called them little brothers.

So he’ll let them have that title if it made them happy.

"I love you big brothers!"

*Slam!

And it seems like it does make them happy...if a face full of door means anything.

Papyrus simply giggled and walked towards his bed where he would continue to eat his lunch...alone.

....

‘I’ll give them 5 minutes.’

* * *

Edge and Razz slid down against Papyrus’ door and held their heads against their hands. There faces were hot to the touch. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes, until Razz cleared his throat.

 **"He gets on my nerves."** Razz said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"WHO?"Edge said softly.

**"Our little brother..."**

”AGREED.”

Edge and Razz removed their hands away from their own faces and looked at each other for a moment...

Before they bolted downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Papyrus twirled the fork around his spaghetti and raised it towards his mouth-

*Bam!

...and dropped it back on his plate as his door flew off its hinges and across the room.

He stared wide eyed and slack-jawed at the two skeletons who barged in his room and made their way towards him. When they reached his bed, they sat right beside him and ate their lunch.

"My...My door."Papyrus said in astonishment, pointing at his hingeless door that was now on the floor.

 **"We’ll fix that later** /WE’ll FIX THAT LATER."Edge and Razz said in unison.

Papyrus stared at the two in bewilderment for a moment before chuckling to himself.

‘7 minutes...not bad. I really thought they would’ve joined me a lot sooner. I guess I underestimated them. Definitely didn’t think they’d take down my door...that’s quite impressive actually!’He thought to himself and shook his head with a smile.

‘My little brothers are really something...’

"HEY! STOP DAYDREAMING OR ELSE YOUR FOOD IS GOING TO GET COLD!"

**"And you better eat everything that’s on that plate! No excuses!"**

Papyrus giggles and picks up his fork, smiling brightly at the two skeletons.

‘Alright, little brothers.’

"Of course, big brothers!"


End file.
